


Shut up, Digger!

by Eris18, samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: Bratty!Digger, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger is a bratty little fucker, and Sam's just about had enough!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Digger!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiitos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/gifts).



“Hmm, Sammy baby...” Digger purred as he watched Sam take off his jacket and throw it on nearby chair. When the younger man just ignored him he frowned and put on his best puppy dog pout before he sauntered towards the taller man. 

“I’m horny baby, want you,” he muttered in a way that usually would have made Sam give him anything he wanted but apparently tonight wasn’t a usual night. 

When he went to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist he’s shocked when Sam just slapped them away and moved to kick off his shoes.

“No,” Sam said sternly, not even bothering to look at the other man and didn’t that just annoy Digger.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

“What’s wrong with me?!” Sam finally turned to look at him then. “What’s wrong with me is that you’ve been acting like a fucking spoiled brat all day and then expect me to just take it like I always do.”

“What, I haven’t done anything!” Digger whined and threw his arms up, which only seemed to anger the younger man further.

“Exactly! You didn’t do anything all day and I had to keep covering for you and make excuses when you kept disappearing!” Sam actually growled then and when he took a few steps towards the smaller man Digger whimpered, never having seen Sam angry like that.

“I’m your boyfriend, not your fucking mother or your secretary. I’m tired, Digger, I’m so tired of always having to fix everything, I’m tired of having to deal with Digger when all I want is Rüdiger.” His voice actually broke a little at the end but then he cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he reached out to grab Digger’s shoulders and pull him close. “Sometimes...you just drive me up the wall and I don’t know if I want to punch you or fuck you.” 

Digger smiled sheepishly at him, resisting the urge to bite his lip. 

“I really...really would prefer the latter option. Always. But I’m sorry, I know I can be a jerk sometimes...but I swear I don’t mean to!”

“Sometimes I’m not so sure about that either...” Sam said with a raised eyebrow but then sighed again, absentmindedly fidgeting with Digger’s scarf when an idea struck him.

“Well, okay. Maybe sometimes I might do something on purpose because I like it when you get a little possessive...” Digger said cheekily and was about to wrap his arms around Sam’s neck and proceed to the make up sex but Sam had other ideas.

He held the smaller man a good arm’s length away, then turned him around before taking the scarf from around his neck.

“Sam what are you- ow!” Digger winced when his arms were suddenly forced behind his back and his wrists tied together with his own scarf. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Sam growled right behind his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “And I don’t want to hear another word from you, do you understand?”

“B-bu-” The sharp bite on his neck he received from that made him bite his lip and nod his head instead.

“Not a word. Now move.” Sam said simply and pushed him towards the bedroom, shrugging off his own shirt on the way.

Once inside he wasted no time in shoving Digger on the bed, a filthy grin spreading on his lips when the older man let out a groan.

“You’re not going to keep quiet are you?” He asked matter of a factly when when Digger opened his mouth to reply he was already reaching for the dresser where they kept their ties.

“I-I can! But I’ve always thought you liked it when I’m ungggh!” A red tie is roughly tied over his mouth before he could finish his sentence and he doesn’t know if he’s more annoyed or turned on.

Sam easily ignored the glare he was getting from the man as he set to unbutton his shirt, letting his hands teasingly caress Digger’s chest and stomach before he moved to unbuckle his belt. He took his time opening up his jeans and tugging them down, knowing exactly what that did to the older man and he chuckled when Digger whined.

“Nu-uh, if you keep making noises I’m just going to move slower.” He sing songed diabolically, proving his point by playing with the hem of Digger’s shirt, making the fabric tickle his sensitive skin and he took great pleasure as he watched the older man squeeze his eyes shut.

“Hmm now that’s much better.” He purred as he took pity on the man and quickly got rid of Digger’s boxers before flipping him over on his stomach and wasting no time pressing his thumb over his entrance. 

When that made Digger whimper again, he pondered for a moment whether or not to use lube and when Digger let out another sound he decided he could punish him a little more. After all the older man had been a pain in his ass all day.

So without further warning he pressed his thumb harder against the ring of muscles until the tip finally slide inside and he loved the way Digger’s whole body tensed.

“Shh babe relax...” Sam whispered and soothingly touched Digger’s lower back to try to help him relax as he slowly moved his thumb, pushing it deeper each time after he pulled out and he couldn’t help being amazed by how easily the smaller man opened up for him. 

“Hmm, that’s it, babe...” He murmured as he reached for the lube, after all he did agree with the older man, hearing the wet smacking of his cock into that ass was such a turn on.

He watched, amused, when Digger let out a deep breath and snuggled into a more comfortable position on the bed which also made it easier for him to push his hips back against Sam’s thumb.

“You’re such a slut sometimes...” Sam said in a low chuckle as he flipped open the bottle of lube and poured a royal amount straight over Digger’s entrance and easily slipped a second finger inside him and made quick work prepping him, not bothering with a third finger when Digger started pushing back so eagerly.

Suddenly, he backed away, not touching Digger at all. Instead he leaned over, lips close to his boyfriend’s ear as he whispered,

“You want me inside you? You think you deserve that?”

He felt, rather than heard, the desperate groan that bubbled from the older man; he smirked and backed off again. This time, however, it was to apply lube to his cock. He looked down at it, all hard and purple and straining; it would seem that Digger wasn’t the only one who wanted things to hurry along a bit.

Sam considered his next move for a moment; it wouldn’t do to rush this, and it meant that Digger suffered a little longer, so why not? And when a plan finally formed in his mind, Sam smirked.

It took a bit of manoeuvring, but Sam managed to manhandle the two of them so that Digger was sat up on his boyfriend’s thighs as Sam lay back on the bed.

“I think,” Sam purred, finally unbuttoning Digger’s shirt and pushing it down to hang around his tied wrists, “that you should ride me.”

Digger nodded frantically, already shuffling so that he was in the right position to take Sam’s cock.

“Ah ah ah,” Sam’s hands went to Digger’s hips, holding the older man still. “It seems you’ve forgotten exactly who’s in charge here.”

Digger couldn’t help but whimper, trying to thrust against Sam’s thigh; however, Sam’s grip made this pretty much impossible.

Sam smirked, manhandling Digger even more until finally, _finally_ , he was inside the older man. One hand still held Digger’s hip, making sure he stayed still; the other wandered up Digger’s stomach and chest to play and tug at those perky nipples that called to be tortured just a little bit.

Digger’s eyes were closed; his hips still tried to move against Sam’s tight grip even as the younger man brought his hand back down to hold him still once more.

Finally, a small sliver of hope; Sam used his grip to lift the older man up slightly; just enough that Sam could start thrusting.

As luck would have it, it was also just the right angle for Sam to hit Digger’s prostate with each thrust. Even through his gag, Digger’s cursing was quite distinct.

“Digger,” Sam warned, stopping, “I told you no noise.”

Digger looked down at him almost tearfully, wriggling and trying to get the thrusting to start again, but he made no more noise. Sam nodded and started thrusting again at that same angle.

The desperation his boyfriend was feeling was obvious from the eyes clenched shut; it was obvious that the older man was putting everything into not crying out, not fighting against Sam’s hold. Digger was being _so good_ , and Sam decided to reward him.

Digger’s eyes flew open as a hand was wrapped around his cock.

“You can move, Digger,” Sam smiled softly. “You’ve earned it.”

Suddenly the pace was frantic; it was also stuttered and uneven, as Digger tried to grind down on Sam’s cock as well as thrusting into his hand. Sam guided him again, and soon they were both thrusting in a fast, frenzied rhythm.

And then, Digger went rigid; helplessly, he cried out through the gag as every muscle in him clenched and he came _hard_ , flopping forward and only vaguely feeling Sam follow him into ecstacy.

After that, everything was a bit fuzzy; vaguely, Digger felt his wrists being released and rubbed, the tie being taken from around his head, his shirt being pulled from his arms.

He only really came back to earth when Sam’s strong, warm arms wrapped around him. Almost immediately, he curled into the naked safety of his boyfriend’s embrace. He blinked up at the younger man; Sam was smirking.

“Going to behave yourself now?” Sam chuckled.

Digger shook his head; if this is what he got for acting up, why should he?


End file.
